


Leyenda urbana

by Nakuru



Series: Trece páginas [7]
Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-11
Updated: 2009-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-26 17:44:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/286134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadie sabe que esas leyendas siguen siendo reales, aun cuando los protagonistas han cambiado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leyenda urbana

Rena sabía bien qué había sucedido allí años atrás, aun cuando tal vez no lo sabía tan bien como cualquier otra persona del pueblo que hubiese estado en ese entonces en Hinamizawa.

Por eso, poco le sorprendía escuchar que muchos pensaban que su verdadero hogar, siempre rodeado de montañas de tesoros que habían sido abandonados -tal como ella- y con un ambiente silencioso que apenas era roto por algunas cigarras, era lúgubre.

Tampoco le extrañaba que algunos creyesen que estaba ocupado por un espectro en busca de su brazo o que incluso pensasen el asesino seguía oculto allí, viviendo de ratas y cuervos.

Antes, cada vez que recordaba todo eso -y más- que era dicho, Rena sonreía tristemente.

Ahora, Rena reía maniáticamente, sin preocuparse de que alguien pudiese escucharla, al fin de cuentas pocos se osaban a acercarse normalmente durante el día y en la noche no se podía ver ni un alma.

Ninguno de los pocos que se atrevía a hablar de aquel incidente sabía que las sombras del pasado nunca habían estado reflejadas en el lugar, mucho menos que la realidad era similar a esas leyendas que circulaban entre ellos, ya que ella estaba allí, y aunque no había ningún fantasma sí había un cuerpo, al que no le faltaba un brazo a pesar de que estaba también en pedazos.


End file.
